Aeneas
Aeneas (アエネアス, Aeneasu), was once a mortal man who had earned the wrath of the gods with his mere existence. He was born to the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Eternal Youth—Cytherea—and the gods abhorred the fact that he was sired by a mortal man; regardless if said man was a king or not. Cytherea fought for Aeneas' life, and per her request, the gods begrudgingly left him alone until Aeneas came-of-age at twelve. He had fended off a tiger from maiming his friend, displaying unnatural strength, which attracted the attention of the town priest, who in turn prayed thanks to the gods for having such a strong young warrior among them. Naturally, the gods watched more of his feats and begun to detest Aeneas even more so, now that he wielded power akin to a god's. Apollon, a retired general, caught wind of Aeneas' raw skill and trained Aeneas in the art of war and warriorhood to hone his skills. The god's then begun their ten year-quest of trying to eradicate Aeneas. Aeneas became an outcast as he exiled himself from the Akhatha Kingdom so he would not bring down heaven's wrath on those he cherished most. Several beasts and monsters have been sent to destroy him, like Polyphemus—a giant sent by Cronides from the ocean to crush Aeneas. Polyphemus was defeated by being tricked into stepping on some sheep during their chase, which were actually clouds. Cronides then sent a herd of Ichthyocentaurs—centaurine sea-gods—to drag Aeneas's ship to the bottom of the sea. Needless to say, Aeneas emerged with minor losses once a group of sea fae became enthralled with his beauty and helped him back to shore. A group of forest creatures known as the ceropes were sent by Phoebe, and their carcasses were left pinned to every single tree within Phoebe's sacred wood. The result of this personal war between the gods and Aeneas is what helped to develop his cocky attitude and his ego, due to thwarting all of their efforts. Aeneas' arrogance continued to get the better of him when he fought a heavenly bull, and sustained several fatal injuries. It was just his luck when Apollon came along to heal him. Due to Aeneas' divine background, Apollon fed him the food of the gods which saved him from certain death. That was the game changer for Aeneas, who then decided not to let the gods get the better of him, and to start putting his skills to good use instead of for personal gain. He went on to defeat countless monsters and beasts that were razing cities and woods. After having saved Cypris, the capital city of Akhatha—his homeland—, Aeneas was named The Valiant Protector (勇敢な靹, Yūkan'na Ketsu) and asked to join The Edain, an affiliation of sorts that gathered the truest of warriors and dispatched them onto missions in other kingdoms and across the land. He accepted, and because he had defeated various demonic beings and monsters alike, he was coined the title, Pius of The Edain (エデンの信心深い, Eden no Shinjinbukai), which was ironic due to heaven's disdain towards him. Throughout the years, many of his fellow warriors in the Edain begun to perish and fall to their own battles. Aeneas took the liberty of taking Akhatha's strongest fighters and guards, and formed a military with the help of a general from a neighboring kingdom. From there, Aeneas took in a apprentice and appointed him into the Edain. It is said that Akhatha's military, lead by a general demi-god was the most ferocious and skilled army to-date, going on to winning countless battles and many wars, protecting its people, and earning Aeneas legendary status. The gods had their sights on him once again. His legend went to live on, well after his death at the hands of the monster Scylla, but he was brought back to the mortal realm through Mayao's Mori Karya, which infused partially with his soul, and tethered him back to the earth. Thus he is now a Spirit-Infused Being. After his transformation, he decided to start anew and left all the glory of warriorhood and his past life to the legends, traveling to instead. Appearance Personality Calm and Warm Chilly and Brunt Trusting Strong-Willed History Childhood Journey for the Oracle Mentoring and Training Karya Woods Victories Death at Sea Becoming a Spirit-Infused Being Synopsis RP's= |-| Battles= |-| Storylines= Relationships Magic and Abilities Magic Spear Magic :Spear Magic (槍の魔法, Yari no Mahō): Lightning Magic :Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Abilities Equipment Weapons Tombậk Tậkdir (運命の槍, Unmei no yari lit. Fateful Spear): is a weapon that was blessed by Cytherea, the goddess of love and beauty, and given to Apollon so that he may give it to Aeneas at the right time. Upon receiving it, Aeneas gained a boost to his overall stamina, physical prowess, and his senses. People who were blessed by the Goddess Cytherea normally gained such boosts. The weapon's true essence is that is has no form, but manifests itself according to its wielder's personality, likes, and fighting style. In Aeneas' case, the Tombậk Tậkdir formed itself into a spear. Of course unlike normal wooden spears or steel ones, this weapon cannot be broken nor melted, and it can't rust. To try and damage the armament would incur the wrath of Cytherea. The spear has molded itself as an extension of Aeneas so that he wields it as fluidly as if he was born with an extra limb. The feats he is able to accomplish with it are near legendary and has proved the many purposes of the weapon. From regular fighting, to acting as a staff, using it like a shovel, and he even climbed a mountain by jabbing the spear into the cliff-face to pull his way up. One of his main moves is to imbue the spear with his raw magical energy and launch it like a javelin, prefferably while his opponents are not looking or don't realize what's happening. Aeneas has shone that it acts much like a boomerang as well, such as when he threw it towards his opponent once, only for it to purposely miss, until the spear returned and impaled his rival from behind. All the time, Aeneas has been able to incorporate new moves and uses with it. Unlike other weapons, since it evolves with its user, it also happens to evolve with time, and the Tombậk Tậkdir could never be outdated, unlike regular spears that are pitted against guns or other. Category:Raven Queen Male Category:Akhatha Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Sword user Category:Spear User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Immortal Category:Spirit Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Spirits Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Raven Queen Character